


Clothed In Innocence

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: AU, Asylum, Caning, Demon possession, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Mild S&M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Proverbs 23:13-14, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Sister Mary Eunice needs some biblical correction.





	Clothed In Innocence

* * *

* * *

 

 

The demon inhabiting Sister Mary Eunice ran her fingers over the silk stockings.  The young woman’s legs were smooth and strong and temptation even under that abomination that the God squad considered an appropriate uniform for the good.  She tugged the top of the stockings and then stroked the soft skin of the thigh above. She smiled as she ran a finger along the nun’s labia. The cries of the good sister were like music.  She could dance to it. Running her finger over her newly acquired clit, she was pretty sure she would.

 

Standing, the demon moved to stand by a window to get a reflection.  She smoothed her fingers over her nun skin and nun suit. She smiled, listening to the whimper deep within.  The best part of taking an innocent was the act of corruption. She looked forward to the things that would make Mary Eunice’s mental nails break as she was dragged along.  

 

“Sister Mary Eunice.  I am Sister Mary Eunice and I like to kiss….so many things,” she sang quietly as she danced to the door.

 

Mary Eunice walked to the common room, smiling and greeting the various denizens of the dim halls of Briarcliff.  She whispered “He’s cheating,” to the violent Mr. Tennon before walking to the far side of the room. The fight broke out and ended just as suddenly as the hapless Mr. Gedrey found himself with an overstuffed mouth full of checkers and a dent in his forehead from being swung face first into a metal support column. “Oh dear,” she said as the attendants swept in to take one to solitary and the other to the infirmary.

 

Looking around, she considered the various forms of fun that could be had in that room.   She touched the shoulders of the elderly woman who leafed through the same magazine day after day, convinced that her daughter was on page 58 sending messages hidden in the other articles and pictures.  There was a catatonic staring at a patch of sun. Boring. The man who wanted to rape and murder the young nympho across the room. Too easy. Her eyes lingered on Miss Lana Winters. Perfect.

 

Mary Eunice-demon thought long and hard about how to make this as unsettling for the young innocent within as possible.  She smiled. Blending the things that were cleansing and the sinful was all kinds of fun.

 

She touched the shoulder of Lana Winters.  “Please come with me Miss Winters.”

 

Sister Mary Eunice led the way to Sister Jude’s office.  The older sister was out visiting her mentor at the convent and so would not interrupt them. Mary Eunice smiled and indicated a seat before taking one of her own.  “Miss Winters. I understand that you have been quite eager to call a friend of yours of late and I thought perhaps we might come to an arrangement.”

 

Lana Winters leaned forward.  The burns at her temples had faded and the eagerness to call out was like a light in her brown eyes.  “What arrangement?”

 

Sister Mary Eunice looked at the ground feigning great embarrassment at her predicament, a move calculated to get people to want to protect her or basically do anything else she wanted.  She slowly licked her lips as if scared to speak. Her eyes looking through lowered lashes caught the older woman watching her tongue. Perfect.

 

“Sister Jude.  She isn’t here today.  She understands that when I have been bad, I am in great and terrible need.  Thinking bad thoughts, acting carelessly, I need correction. If you will administer my correction I can give you a couple minutes of privacy with the phone Miss Winters.”

 

Lana looked at the phone longingly.  “What correction Sister Mary Eunice?” she asked carefully.

 

The faux Sister moved to the cane cupboard.  She opened the doors and moved back to the desk flipping her dress up to reveal a lack of underwear before stretching herself across the desk.  “I have been a bad girl Miss Winters. I need to be caned.”

 

Lana’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened as she stared for a long moment at the expanse of flesh before her.  Her fingers twitched with the desire to touch. She shook her head and cleared her throat before going to the cupboard. “Are-  Are you sure?” she asked clearing her throat.

 

“Yes Miss Winters.  I have been so bad. Please pick a cane and punish me.”  Sister Mary Eunice turned her head to hide the smile. The real Sister was so torn right now.  She craved corrections but knew that having it delivered by this invert was definitely not good in the Church’s books.  Delicious.

 

Lana took down the thin cane.  The others looked designed for thudding bruises and tearing.  This looked as easy as she could make it for the Sister. Cane then phone, she told herself over and over.  She cleared her throat again. “How many Sister?”

 

“It’s a punishment, Miss Winters.  Hurt me until I learn better.” She curled her fingers into the far side of the desk in anticipation.

 

Lana raised the cane and lowered it a few times, shifting nervously.  She licked her lips and touched one of the nun’s buttocks. “Here?”

 

“And the other side too.”  Mary Eunice would start laughing soon if this didn’t move along.  

 

The reporter raised the cane and whistled it through the air to strike the nun’s ass.  Mary Eunice gave a small strangled cry. “Yes! Like that!”

 

The patient watched the red mark on the nun’s uncovered buttock glow.  How long til a welt formed? She wondered. The ass moved toward her slightly as if seeking more. She obliged, first hesitant and then feeling power as she saw the young woman move to take the blows and beg for more.  Her hand froze mid strike as she saw a bead of moisture roll down the nun’s thigh and darken her stocking. “Oh,” she breathed out, dropping the cane.

 

Mary smiled.  “Put your hands on the cheeks, Miss Winters.  It makes the stings feel better.” She pressed back into the gown of the other woman and made a whimpery sound as hands slowly slid over the nun’s buttocks.  The real Mary was weeping and praying within. The demon Mary rocked her hands against the cool palms slowly sliding over the hot flesh of her tortured backside.  “Makes it all better,” she said in a seductive voice.

 

Lana Winters barely heard her.  The heat of the flesh under her fingers was intoxicating.  Her thumb pressed between to draw some of the sweet liquid desire from the nun.  Tasting it, her eyes nearly rolled back. Her fingers itched for more as she leaned her thighs and mound into the nun wondering how the hell she was coming back from this.  

 

The sister pressed back and pushed up off the desk to face Lana.  She ran a finger along the reporter’s jaw before slapping her. She smiled at the look of betrayal on Lana’s face before pulling her into a kiss.   She nipped at Winter’s bottom lip. “If you want to taste me Miss Winters, you should always drink at the source,” she purred pressing her hot buttocks onto the desktop and moving her legs apart.  Her hand pressed at Lana’s shoulder, slowly forcing her to her knees.

 

Lana needed no further urging.  The scent was making her dizzy with desire.  Her hands grasped at the nun’s hips and ass to pull her into position.  The hiss the nun made as her caned flesh moved over the wooden top and was pressed by hungry fingers was simply sauce.  Lana massaged hot, tortured flesh as she ran her tongue over that sweet little clit before her and then pressed it deep into the nun.  It was as if she could taste the sweetness of the nun, the hot sting of the caning in one beautiful mouthful.

 

She wanted more.  Mary Eunice was gasping and leaning back against the desktop, rocking and demanding more.  Lana lightly pinched her clit with her lips before standing up and pulling the nun to her for a hungry, angry, demanding kiss.  Her fingers slid into the nun and then deeper. This woman was a virgin and she claimed that virginity as she pounded her fingers into Mary.  Lana nipped the nun’s throat. This woman was bringing out something in her that she never dreamed possible. Her teeth bared and sank just this side of breaking flesh into the place where neck and shoulder met.  She felt as the orgasm ripped through the nun on Sister Jude’s desk, muscles holding her fingers deep inside. “Fuck,” Lana growled, a rare cuss being the only word that came close to being what she needed in this crazed, crazy moment.

 

Mary Eunice caught her breath.  The dyke was not half bad and the guilt that was starting to bubble under the surface after having sex with a nun and not her girlfriend was tasty.  That would stew nicely. The real sister was screaming and crying and castigating herself for loving how that felt. Delicious. She smiled and brought Lana’s eyes to hers.  “Phone is yours,” she purred. Drawing it off the cradle, she drew the speaking part between her legs, covering it in her copious juices before offering it to Lana.  “I’ll just smoke a cigarette and come back.  Don’t be here when I finish.” she crouched to pick up the cane, the welts on her ass stretching hot in thin strips of beautiful pain.  “We should do this again.  Maybe something a bit...thicker next time.”  She brushed fingers over the knobby head of one of the canes hanging in the cupboard.  “I would love to see what you could do with this,” she said before closing the cabinet and heading out.  A very good morning.

 


End file.
